The highway ambush
The highway ambush took place on the highway in an attempt to stop Gaia Soren-Ladris from reaching town. Before the battle During the battle Edilio fires six shots at Gaia, but they have no effect. He runs and Gaia chases him, but walks right into Dekka's trap and floats upwards as the soldiers open fire. One bullet hits Gaia but the rest miss, and Gaia uses the altitude to her advantage, being able to spot the shooters and return fire with Sam's light, causing them to run. Edilio stands his ground and shoots at Gaia again, although his bullets only clip her. Gaia cancels the gravity suspension and when Dekka tries to resume it, the two focus as hard as they can on their power, Gaia trying to keep it off and Dekka trying to keep it on. Gaia wins and throws a truck, crushing three of the running shooters. Jack and Orc throw a telephone pole and it clips Gaia's shoulder, but she pushes it away and blasts Edilio into the darkness. Dekka charges Gaia, who easily grabs her and lifts her off the ground. Gaia tells Dekka that she isn't needed as her power isn't essential to her, and so she should stay out of the way. Gaia then throws Dekka aside and uses Brianna's speed to kill the remaining shooters. From out of side, Edilio resumes fire, but Gaia hits him with a telekinetic wave of energy. Dekka calls for Caine, Jack and Orc to help her, but only Orc is brave enough. Gaia tells him he isn't human and she has no need to kill him, but when he refuses to either run or join her side she decides to kill him. She dodges his punches easily and lifts him into the air. Meanwhile, Brianna hears the gunfire and gets permission from Lana to fight. She runs at Gaia, who is slowly choking Orc. Gaia throws him aside as Brianna rushes at her, but the latter misses with her machete and Gaia hits her with Jack's strength. Brianna sprawls on the concrete but is up almost immediately and shoots Gaia with her shotgun seven times. She then sticks her shotgun in Gaia's mouth and tries to fire her last shell; however, it is a dud, and so all she can do is swing her machete into Gaia's shoulder. She tries to strike again but Gaia, already healing, blocks the blow, rips the machete from Brianna's hand, and burns Brianna's heart out of her chest. Dekka, Orc and even Jack charge at Gaia, who cannot use Brianna's speed to escape as Brianna is now dead. Instead, she uses Jack's ability of enhanced strength to leap large distances at a time. Jack and Orc chase her but cannot catch up as Dekka cradles Brianna. After the battle Dekka cries openly, cradling Brianna's corpse, while Jack watches awkwardly from a distance. Edilio tells them to stop mourning and asks Caine what his place in everything is. Caine talks about himself in bitter self-pity until Edilio tells him to shut up and snaps that Caine dividing everyone from the start is the reason the Gaiaphage managed to survive long enough to possess Gaia's body. He then stops Jack's complaints and tells them to follow him. Category:Events Category:Battles